Hechizo de medianoche
by Jose-B-DragonMarino
Summary: ¿cuento de hadas? ¿Podran los sentimientos ir mas alla del exterior y romper un hechizo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo:)**

**Muchas gracias por sus impresiones en "reencuentro…", en serio. Para mi fue como dije, una historia especial. Y ahora , vengo a molestar con esta otra. **

**No adelanté esto, pero si bien no me retiré de TD , luego de reencuentro serían universos alternos , como este, je.**

**Si, es un T x G también, pero especial. **

**La Dedicatoria, bueno, primero para todos, pero especialmente Eclipse, Yanu y GWS. **

**Gwennie, gracias por decirme que reencuentro te pareció un cuento de hadas sin la fantasía, bueno, ya tenía planeado esto desde antes, pero eso me terminó de decidir, he aquí un cuento de hadas en sentido estricto, je. Por eso (y en agradecimiento por tus impresiones, te la dedico especialmente)**

**Està ambientado en la edad media , y ….creo que es obvio decir , TD nunca ocurrió. XD**

**Es un experimento, luego pueden darme su opinión sobre si merece continuar.**

**Referencias, como lo hice hasta ahora…**

…

Hace ya mucho tiempo, según cuentan, parecía que todo era paz y tranquilidad en aquel punto de la campiña inglesa. He aquí que un trovador (*) alegre y despreocupado, como solía tener por costumbre, venido desde la Francia meridional, exploraba los caminos buscando historias que cantar, y suerte, la que a veces no lo acompañaba mucho. Había escuchado decir que la fortuna siempre le sonreía a los viajeros en la corte del conde Geoffrey , un noble cuyo castillo no estaba muy lejos de allì, pero que tenía fama de ser un aficionado a las fiestas y de recompensar generosamente a quienes le divertían, y los trovadores no eran la excepción. Nuestro héroe, algo falto de monedas, creía que arreglaría ese problema tocando algunas notas en dicha corte. Pero en realidad no sabía, que de un tiempo a esa parte, no todo era paz y prosperidad en aquellas tierras. Pero , en esos momentos, allá se dirigía -

" _Si, definitivamente, aquí es donde me sonreirá la fortuna. Yo, Trent de Tolouse, seré conocido en esta corte y en todo este reino. ¿Qué podría salir mal?. ¿Eh? Parece que alguien se acerca…."_

Era un sujeto vestido como acostumbraban en la corte, y con un clarín.

"_Sin duda, es un heraldo del conde", _pensó el músico.

_Hey, viajero. ¿Que te trae a estas tierras? . Se dirigió el sujeto.

_ Soy solo un trovador, Señor, un músico errante, y he venido , como siempre, buscando quien desee escuchar mis canciones.

_ ¿Trovador, eh? . Pues tendrá que acompañarme al palacio.

_ Oh, a eso vine

_ Tanto mejor….Guardias, escóltenlo al castillo, y asegúrense que llegue.

_ ¿ Que?...( ¿Pero no lo había aceptado de buena gana? Esto debía tener una segunda parte interesante…Nunca le había ocurrido algo así, y …Quería averiguarlo. )

El sorprendido músico, solo con sus ropas verdes, y su guitarra, estaba ahora de camino al castillo con un guardia de cada lado. Llegados a destino , el heraldo hizo sonar su clarín. De lo alto de la torre, un vigilante preguntó…

_ ¿ Quien anda?

_ Yo, Devon, soy Harold . Y traje al "sujeto" , avísale a sus majestades

"_¿"El sujeto"…? Wow, parece que soy importante , y segundo, que para que haya tantos guardias y contraseñas, ya todo no debe ser solo paz en estos dominios. ¿ Pero de que puedo servir yo? "_

Bajaron el puente levadizo y se abrieron desde adentro las puertas de la "fortaleza" .

_ Sus majestades esperan, trovador, y ni se te ocurra escapar, je , los guardias están en las cuatro esquinas.

"_¿Por qué escaparía de un castillo donde los condes me esperan? , Si, definitivamente hay una segunda parte. _

El joven músico no daba crédito a sus ojos, de un momento a otro, estaba frente a los "condes del sol" como apodaba el pueblo al conde Geoffrey y su esposa, la condesa Bridgette, por sus cabellos rubios, su amabilidad y la prosperidad de sus dominios. Pero algo andaba mal. No había ningún festejo, como siempre se contaba, el conde y la condesa, estaban serios, al menos hasta que lo vieron venir.

_ Ahh. ¿El músico? . Bienvenido_ dijo el conde Geoff_ precisábamos de los servicios de uno de los tuyos

_ Entiendo, su excelencia. ¿se encuentran aburridos y desean les interprete algo sobre princesas y caballeros?

_ mmm…eso me deleitaría cualquier día, pero es …algo distinto.

_ Vamos, querido, tiene derecho a conocer su misión _ le reclamó la amable condesa.

_….( no se atrevía el conde)

_ (Suspiro) Mejor te lo diré yo músico _ siguió ella_ verás, este dominio ya no es tan alegre como antes, desde que llegó "la bruja" .

Todos parecieron temblar al oír ese nombre.

_ Si, es en verdad mala…y fea …( temblaba un poco el conde, mientras la condesa se apenaba un poco de la falta de valentía de su esposo)

_ Pero…excelencias, ¿ Que podría hacer yo más que cantar esta historia?

_ Según los pergaminos alguien como tú es el único capaz de enfrentar a la bruja , no te niegues _ dijo enérgica la rubia.

_ Y serás recompensado , como tu mente de plebeyo nunca pudo imaginar, fama, título de caballero , podrás elegir lo que te agrade del tesoro del castillo, y la mano de la dama que elijas….añadió el heraldo Harold en representación de sus amos.

_ _(MM…Eso si no salgo convertido en piedra , pero…si lo dicen esos pergaminos, y puede ser la aventura más grandiosa de mi vida, quizá me vuelva famoso y conozca a la dama de mis sueños. Además, nadie puede sustraerse a las órdenes de los condes) _Està bien, soy vuestro servidor. ¿ Que precisaré para esta empresa?

_ Nada _ continúo el Heraldo_ de hecho los pergaminos especifican que solo tendrás éxito si vas solo y sin armas.

_ Asi será.(_aunque no puedo entender como lo lograría)_ No deseó acabar con ninguna vida, si fuera posible.

_No se te pide que elimines a la bruja_ observó la condesa_ solo que la detengas, pero debes hacer lo que fuera necesario.

_ ( Suspiro) Pues espero no tener que hacerlo.

_ Confío también en ello, pero debes tener cuidado con sus malas artes. Ya puedes partir. Harold te dará un mapa, se dice que la guarida de la hechicera esta en el bosque de las hojas negras, más allá de la aldea. Como se te dijo, no debes llevar nada , salvo lo que traes, el mapa, y este libro de "contra maleficios" .

_ Que los buenos vientos te acompañen, viajero poeta_ se despidió Geoffrey, y el Heraldo le entregó lo acordado.

Una vez fuera del castillo, el músico pareció haber "bajado a la realidad"

_¿Qué misión acabo de aceptar? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco? ¿Que puede hacer un pobre trovador contra una bruja? Pero ya no hay vuelta atràs" _

. Entretanto, los condes seguían conversando.

_ Geoffrey, ¿ crees que está bien haber enviado a ese joven? Le ocultamos el trato con la bruja, dijo que un "joven músico de buen corazón" serviría a sus planes.

_ Si querida, pero nosotros conocemos los pergaminos, y ella no, y ellos dicen que ese joven es el único capaz.

Entretanto, por si faltara algo más , ayudándose del mapa , el "héroe" ingresaba al mencionado bosque precisamente cuando anochecía. La atmósfera era realmente intimidante. El silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por algún que otro búho , y hasta los árboles parecían estar observando. Si, el estaba asustado, pero los valientes no son los que no tienen miedo , sino quienes lo enfrentan, pensaba. Aunque precisamente en ese momento pudo divisar un castillo negro, muy a tono con el lugar.

"_Bueno, si no es esta la guarida de la bruja, que me vuelva caballo ahora mismo"…mmmm, no debí decir eso, considerando que allí tal ves está alguien que es capaz de hacerlo" _

No ocurrió nada sorpresivo hasta las mismas puertas del castillo. ¿ Que hacer allí? ¿Tocar la aldaba como si nada? Eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero sintió el impulso de hacerlo.

La aldaba era también una atemorizante cabeza de búho, solo la tocó una vez. Parecía una broma, pero al instante "se abrieron" ( porque nadie las abrió) las puertas.

Y se dejó ver una figura menuda. Si, una "vieja bruja" como la de cualquier cuento , arrugas , nariz ganchuda, etc, ataviada en raídos harapos negros, con un búho sobre el hombro y un gato negro a su lado. Una capucha le cubría los cabellos. Si, para el trovador fue una visión desagradable en extremo, pero no se veía tan peligrosa, y había otro detalle , sus ojos, no parecían transmitir maldad, más bien una cierta melancolía , eran lo único en su rostro que no lo repugnaba.

_ ¿Eres el joven músico? – dijo con una voz ronca y algo intimidante. Al fin, no tengo muchas visitas.

El se quedó un poco paralizado, ¿acaso iba a preguntarle como sabía que el llegaría? No tenía sentido, era una hechicera. Pero le mostró el libro contra hechizos y quiso intimidarla.

_ hechicera, estoy aquí para impedir que sigas provocando desgracias al reino con tus artes .

La bruja se echó a reír.

_ No he hechizado a nadie en el reino. De hecho, mis poderes ya no son lo que eran, pero tengo que hacerles sentir miedo porque es la única forma de protegerme. Temen lo que no entienden, me temen…mi apariencia no ayuda mucho. Se que algunos han sido hechizados, pero no soy la responsable, ni sé con seguridad quien lo es.

Parecía mentira, pero resultaba creíble, ¿Qué hacer ahora con "su misión"?

_ Bueno, entonces debes acompañarme, bruja, y repetir lo mismo ante su excelencia, el conde, y su esposa, así no serás molestada

_ Eso será inútil, je je

_ Entonces yo mismo volveré al castillo y diré lo que oí.

Pero cuando iba a regresar, una extraña fuerza lo detenía.

_ Me temo que no puedes irte. …

…

**( *) Trovadores. Músicos – poetas de la edad media. **

…

**Bueno,.La idea tiene un aire a "la bella y la bestia" pero al revés, ja, y por el resumen se pueden imaginar por donde va la cosa. La pregunta es… ¿merece continuar?**

**Díganmelo con review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**: )Hola a todos. Je, se que mi pregunta , otra vez no tenía mucho sentido , por supuesto que tendría que continuar, y lo haría. Pero siempre es bueno escucharlo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, Galy, Yanu, VDG, GWS (otra vez disfrute tu rew, y como te dije en la respuesta, que cierto eso de que las historias merecen ser contadas, por eso te dedico también este cap) Eclipse y M Lunático.**

**Bueno, tratare de que las actualizaciones tengan más o menos esta frecuencia. Sin mucho , a la historia, donde se quedó…**

…**.**

Así era. El trovador se encontraba en una situación que difícilmente hubiera imaginado esa misma mañana. Estaba momentáneamente "paralizado" y no por el miedo, sino en forma literal.

_ ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? , ¿Qué clase de conjuro has hecho sobre mí? Fue tan ingenuo como para creerte por un minuto¿ como pude confiar en una bruja?

La aludida, que primero había esbozado una irónica "sonrisa" (si se le podía llamar así a la mueca que exhibía) luego se puso seria, y con una voz casi susurrante, otra vez desligó su responsabilidad.

_ Otra vez te equivocas, músico ( pues no sabía su nombre) no te está deteniendo ningún conjuro mío, es la energía que rodea este sitio, este castillo abandonado….

**_**Explícate _ el trovador dio un paso adelante y descubrió que , a diferencia de lo ocurrido cuando intentó retroceder , había recobrado el control de su movimiento.

_ Por alguna razón, "atrae" a sí a quines tienen la voluntad de conocerlo ( hacía cierto esfuerzo al hablar con su voz ronca) por más que demuestren otra cosa. En otras palabras, realmente no querías volver , tienes demasiada curiosidad , y no te presentarías ante el conde sin haber cumplido tu…"misión" , aunque no estés muy seguro de que se trata.

**_ (**_Rayos, ahora que lo pienso, es exactamente así, esta hechicera tal vez no me haya paralizado, pero pareciera que me leyó la mente) _mmm….No se si creer eso, pero de todas formas debo tenerte vigilada, te propongo este trato, tendrás una "visita", parecías esperarme, realmente no se porque. Me quedaré en este sitio, aún como prisionero, si prometes no usar tus poderes, o lo que sea que tengas, contra nadie más.

_ ¿ Debo repetir que no lo he hecho? Pero…cof, ajj… ( la supuesta hechicera era interrumpida por la tos) acepto.

Se volvió para la puerta y dijo, casi susurrando "Sígueme"

_**_**__Bueno, segunda acción loca del día…_se dijo a sí mismo el trovador , y se le ocurrió algo aún más curioso , entablar conversación con ella.

**_ **¿Por qué me esperabas? Sigo sin entender todo esto. No sé en que puedo serles útil a los condes contra una bruja, y tampoco sé de que puedo servirle a la misma , a menos que sea convertirme en sapo, y si estás planeando eso, recuerda el trato, además tengo el libro ….

Pero no recibió respuesta , solo parecía querer que lo siguiera adentro , y si, ¿era la mejor idea?. Trent no lo sabía, pero lo hizo ….

Era un castillo abandonado , tal vez había pertenecido a otro caballero en el pasado , se veían viejas armaduras abandonadas , y las paredes estaban cubiertas de telaraña. Lo recibió una bandada de murciélagos que venían de quien sabe que rincón, a los cuales miró algo abrumado , pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que observó la conducta de la bruja .

_ Amigos ….. les decía a estos animales, luego se dirigió, por primera vez a él , directamente….continuaba con el esfuerzo de su voz.

_ ¿Por qué los miras así? Por la misma razón que lo hiciste conmigo . Son mis amigos porque me hacen compañía, cosa que las personas han dejado de hacer desde hace mucho ,pasamos por lo mismo, los entiendo y me entienden …..

. Esto le pareció al músico "raro" y algo escalofriante , pero poco después le despertó otro sentimiento , si, estaba allí sintiendo compasión por esta vieja bruja, pensaba en lo feo que es estar solo, o sentirse solo, el sabía de eso, era huérfano, pero afortunadamente fue recogido por monjes, quienes le enseñaron a fabricar instrumentos musicales . A los 14 años, salió a buscar aventuras. Pero volviendo a lo que había despertado en él, siguió hablándole…

_ Creo que entiendo, la soledad... No eres lo que me habían dicho , pensé encontrarme con una hechicera monstruosa que como primer acto, me fulminaría o convertiría en piedra, y en realidad veo a una anciana extraña, solitaria, que me inspira más bien lástima.

Pero estas palabras no provocaron el efecto deseado. La bruja , dejó salir una especie de alarido, y se cubrió completamente el rostro con su capucha y sus arrugadas manos.

_ Noooo ….témeme como todos, u ódiame mejor, pero no quiero compasión, nooo , la aborrezco.

. Trent estaba impactado. Parecía que fuera a herir su propio rostro con las amarillentas uñas, si seguía así. En un acto que casi no pensó, sujetó la arrugada mano, como pidiéndole que se calmara. ¿Acaso estaba loco de nuevo? ¿Tocar a una bruja? A pesar de lo que le había dicho,¿ Quien sabe si no aprovecharía eso para hechizarlo? Así que pasado el instante, la soltó...

¿Y ella? Quedó paralizada unos minutos, luego refunfuñó y lo apartó con el brazo, volviendo a pedirle que la siguiera, a subir unas largas escaleras negras…

Ninguno habló por unos momentos, hasta que él volvió a romper el silencio.

_ ¿ Como viniste a parar a este castillo? …

No recibió respuesta, pero insistió con otras curiosidades

_ Al menos , bruja, si voy a quedarme en este lugar tan desagradable, quiero saber el nombre de la culpable. ...hasta las brujas deben tener nombre…¿Cuál es el tuyo?. Yo soy Trent , trovador , vengo del sur del reino de Francia.

Comenzó a responder muy pausadamente

_ Si, tengo un…nombre, o más bien …lo tenía , pero no es algo que vaya a …decirte.

Le pareció por un momento al músico ver una larga lágrima deslizándose por las arrugadas mejillas , pero un momento después parecía que no….¿ fue real , o acaso lo habría traicionado su imaginación? No había mucha luz en el lugar…su guía sostenía un candil. Luego empezaron a subir las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de un cuarto.

_ Te quedarás aquí mientras permanezcas en el castillo….le dijo seriamente la hechicera, _ y no puedes explorar ni ir de curioso sin mi permiso….es en serio.

_ ¿Podré al menos tocar mi guitarra?

_ Mientras no tenga que escucharla yo….

Luego abrió la puerta. El cuarto era una amplia habitación palaciega, en sus tiempos, le habría parecido muy acogedor a cualquiera, pero estaba "contagiado" de la atmósfera nocturna del lugar.

_ Déjame el candil, para que me alumbre.

_ Quedátelo

Luego, el "huésped" se quedó solo en ese espacio, no se había puesto a pensar demasiado en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y esa bruja en verdad lo intrigaba , si hubiera podido o querido esfumarlo ya lo habría hecho, ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Pero, por las dudas, no se despegaba del libro contra maleficios ni olvidaba su misión. Lo que le había dicho sobre no ser curioso, solo había logrado el efecto contrario, quería saber todo , por eso también había aceptado quedarse ahí, aún con sus temores. Pero la "anfitriona" no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar, pues se apareció con un Humeante caldero negro….

_ Atrás, bruja….no soy tan tonto como para no reconocer un brebaje mágico, no sé que quieras hacerme, pero no beberé esa cosa.

La bruja hizo una mueca de enojo.

_ No es ningún brebaje….. es tu cena, sopa de vegetales, y no me hagas arrepentirme de haberla traído

El se acercó y así era, a la vista, una simple sopa de verduras. Pero para asegurarse , tomó el libro, pronunció un conjuro que supuestamente reconoce y anula los brebajes maléficos , pero este no reaccionó, lo cual comprobaba su carácter inofensivo.

Así que, como si no hubieran sido ya suficientes acciones temerarias, o que al menos eso parecían, tomó un cucharón y probó la mezcla. Si, parecía que otra vez tenía que creerle.

_ mmm…No sé si no hubiera preferido un hechizo, a esto le falta sal, je, je… ( dijo con el ánimo de ver si de alguna forma lograba despertar algo de humor en esa pálida figura)

Por un momento parecía que se le fuera a dibujar una especie de sonrisa, pero alinstante, tan rápido que parecía que nunca lo hubiera intentado, o que no quería ser vista así, como si fuera una afrenta a su honor, le dio la espalda y volvió a salir del cuarto, sin responder ninguna pregunta, de las cuales el tenía muchas, y volvió sobre ellas más tarde , solo en la habitación

_ _¿Quién es esta anciana? Permite que me quede, pero no me dice porque . me deja entrar al castillo , pero me prohíbe averiguar más. No parece querer hacerme algo malo, pero al mismo tiempo me trata en forma distante …_

Pensaba en estas cosas en tanto intentaba conciliar el sueño , aunque en un lugar como ese, está de más decir que no eso no resultaba fácil…..

…

**Bueno, espero que siga resultando interesante, y que este cap no haya resultado corto. **

**Si aún los atrapa o solo quieren hacerme observaciones, Dejen Reviews **

**Hasta la próxima:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**: ) Hola, actualizando. **

**Gracias por sus reviews , siento no haberlos contestado uno por uno. **

**Yanu : Interesante la coincidencia, así como el título del libro. No se si lo que supones sea lo que tengo en mente, peor gracias por seguirla. **

**GWS : Otra vez, en serio me gustan mucho tus rews. Siento no haberte respondido, pero bueno, ya hablamos por el m. Si, la guitarrita del jueves estuvo súper y Batman es mi héroe favorito. **

**Lunatico : Bueno , el capítulo se centró en ellos, se trata de los dos personajes principales . Pero ya presenté a otros antes y a más después. **

**VDG ( espero no te moleste la abreviatura XD ) Gracias, ja, eso se sabrá a su tiempo. **

**Y este cap lo quiero dedicar a Eclipse por su próximo cumple. **

**Bueno, a lo importante **

…**..**

Finalmente, el músico había logrado pegar los ojos, no sin esfuerzo, claro, el ambiente de adentro y los sonidos nocturnos ( búhos, el viento) venidos de afuera no eran la mejor compañía. ¿Su "anfitriona" misma?luego de la primera vista, en la que si lo había atemorizado un poco, más que nada lo intrigaba , no es que pensaba que no fuera mala o que si lo era, directamente no sabía que pensar, de lo que si estaba seguro es que no era la compañía lo que hacía más escalofriante al lugar, tal vez al contrario, si tuviera que pasar el tiempo solo allí, tal vez sentiría más temor, pero no sabía porqué.

"Revivía" la experiencia del día anterior y sus cuestionamientos medio despierto, medio dormido, hasta que cantó el gallo, y si , la expresión era literal . ¿ De donde vendría? ¿Habría granjas más allá del bosque? ¿Eran las personas que temían a la bruja, a quienes supuestamente había hecho daño, aunque ella lo negaba? Como sea, solo eso y el viejo reloj en la pared le hicieron saber que era de mañana , porque la habitación ( y por extensión , todo el castillo) seguía tan polvoriento y falto de luz como antes, ni un resquicio, ni una ventana abierta por donde se filtrara la brisa o los rayos del sol. Miró a su alrededor , y luego al espejo, todo era "normal" incluso su guitarra seguía al pie de la cama tal como la había dejado. No, a su "anfitriona" tampoco se le había ocurrido hacerle alguna "cosa de bruja" mientras dormía , si por esas cosas lo tenía en sus planes, al menos no había cometido esa deslealtad.

"_Bueno, amigo, ya pasaste una noche ileso en la guarida de la bruja, pero ¿ y ahora? ¿ ahora que? Si. Aún no te ha hecho nada, le has tenido compasión, pero quien sabe, quizá solo está esperando el momento justo , ni siquiera me dijo su nombre ni nada , es un libro cerrado, tal vez esa ni siquiera sea su apariencia, es decir ¿ que no es una hechicera? Y yo solo con este libro , toda esa palabrería de los condes sobre que soy "el hombre" , seee, tengo el poder místico de…. Componer estrofas. …. Se que estoy divagando , si me guiara por lo que ví , esta supuesta bruja se veía débil y cansada, incluso frente a mí, lo sentí cuando tomé su mano , pero lo que ví no era lo que escuché antes cuando me enviaron, si lo que oí primero no era del todo verdad, ¿ lo será lo que ví anoche? No lo sé, en realidad no sé casi nada, me entusiasmé demasiado con mi papel, creo, y lo que no sé tengo que averiguarlo, pero ¿ como? La bruja me prohibió saberlo, y yo hice un trato con ella, si, no quiero faltar a mi palabra , ni siquiera con una anciana rara, pero no haciéndolo, en caso de que trame algo, me expongo a mí y a tal vez a personas inocentes a algo malo, y en el mejor de los casos, que solo sea una anciana rara necesitada de compañía ¿ Se supone que tengo que confinarme aquí hasta que me diga lo contrario? …..mmm…Que dilema. Por lo pronto, ¿Salgo del cuarto? ¿Podré? ¿Donde estarà ella? _

Dirigió su vista a la puerta, la llave estaba en la cerradura, del lado de adentro, una diminuta llave negra con forma de cabeza de león…. ¿La habría dejado la dueña de casa?

"_Bueno, … ¿ Signifacarà eso que puedo salir, si no del castillo, al menos de aquí, que no soy un prisionero? ….supongo que….rayos, solo hay una forma de saberlo. _

Tomó el libro y a su guitarra, que siempre llevaba atada a la espalda (como algunos guerreros solían llevar sus espadas) y avanzó sigilosamente, casi pidiendo permiso a los objetos inanimados , después de todo, no se sabe que se puede encontrar en un sitio así. Empujó la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y empezó a recorrer los pasillos, estando atento a todos los rincones, y sin descuidar nunca sus espaldas, por cualquier cosa que fuera.

¿No "ir de curioso"? Sí, eso le había dicho ella, pero ¿que más hacer? Todo parecía invitarlo y la "dueña" no se veía por ningún lado, parecía cierto que su única compañía eran aquellos animales.

_ ¿Alguien anda por ahí? Hola- le salía decir a Trent , pero su única respuesta era el eco.

_ "Bruja", Anciana , Señora….como te llames. ¿ Alguien anda por ahí?

_- ¿adonde se habrà metido? Espero que no este haciendo nada malo, teníamos un trato. _

Mientras estaba pensando en ello, puso su mano sobre el casco de una antigua armadura , lo cual activó una especie de mecanismo que giró las paredes y lo hizo encontrarse inmediatamente del otro lado

_- Puff….estos castillos viejos y sus trampas, debí imaginarlo . _Pensó sacudiéndose el polvo 

Estaba en un pasillo completamente cerrado, pero al final de cada lado, había una puerta, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. La segunda, por alguna razón, llamaba más su atención , pero estaba cerrada con un candado de hierro , pensó que si la bruja se había referido a algo cuando mencionó lo de no ser curioso, muy probablemente se estaba refriendo a ese cuarto. Decidió quitarlo de su mente ( solo por ese momento, claro) y la otra puerta, estaba entreabierta. Pensó que podría asomarse a ver , pero …la anfitriona seguía sin aparecer , ¿ Que hay si se aparecía furiosa de repente , detrás suyo? Hasta el momento no le había hecho daño, más allá de retenerlo, pero ¿ quien sabe si las cosas no cambiarían viéndolo por ahí?.

Sin embargo, se acercó cuidadosamente , casi en puntas de pie , y apenas hizo a un lado la puerta derecha, se encontró con una real biblioteca(*) antigua y tan llena de polvo como todo el castillo, pero muy poblada. En las paredes había vitrales cubiertos de cortinas negras. El trovador estaba un poco fascinado con tal depósito de conocimiento, pensó que se trataría de libros de magia, pero no, en realidad eran toda clase de disciplinas, pero….algunos pergaminos faltaban. ¿ Tendría algo que ver con el cuarto cerrado? ¿Serían los libros de hechizos? ¿Sería algún secreto?.

Pero sus pensamientos en este sentido fueron interrumpidos por otra visión, al fondo de esta biblioteca, había un enorme órgano de aire, como los que tantas veces había visto el en las catedrales.

_¿y eso? No imagino a la bruja tocándolo. Yo tampoco sé , pero me dio una idea, tocar mi instrumento…._

"Desenfundó" su guitarra, se sentó en uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca, y se le ocurrió improvisar, empezó a tocar algo que le "sugería" el lugar, una melancólica tonada, sin letra, a la que llamó "nocturno de cuerdas" (**) . Casi la completaba , cuando sintió "aquella" mano sobre su hombro, se sintió helado por un par de minutos.

¿Qué haces aquí, trovador? Creí haber sido clara.

¿De donde había salido? Tuviera poderes de algún tipo o no los tuviera, era raro.

_ Sé lo que estás pensando…..he estado detrás de las cortinas, todo el tiempo…te ví entrar. Te perdonaré solo porque sé que no hay otra forma de llegar a las dos puerta si no es por la trampa de la armadura, y no pudiste haberla descubierto a propósito … Si, te perdono, pero sobre la otra puerta…. Haz de cuenta que no existe .

_ Si…..no fue…..a propósito. Tengo algo de miedo, bruja, negarlo sería tonto. Pero, también algo me llama la atención, pudiste haberte aparecido apenas entré, pero no, eso quiere decir que estabas escuchándome, creí que no querías oírme tocar.

_ ….. (Pausa) Ufff, si, no soporto a los trovadores franceses y sus cantos al "amor", pero esa tonada….tenía algo…atrayente, como un lamento.

. Fue como si se hubiese repetido un poco el día anterior, susto al principio por parte de Trent, pero luego curiosidad y hasta deseos de entablar conversación.

_ ¿Biblioteca? …..

_ Es tan antigua como el castillo, no creas que me la paso desempolvando estos rollos, pero este es un lugar donde vengo a refugiarme del sol….

_ ¿ De la luz del sol? Yo quisiera volver a verla.

_ No es…..no querer… o no es lo principal, es que me hace daño… pero…ufff….ya no hablaré más. Ven , necesito un favor ….

_ mmm…espero que no tenga que ver con dañar a algún inocente ( _o a mí mismo, que va) _

_ No, se trata de ayudar a un necesitado, ¿ te gustan esas dulzonerías, verdad, lo veo en tu rostro.?

_ ¿ A quien?

_ A mí….

_ ¿ Ayudarte?. Si realmente no se dañará a nadie…desde ya que sí. He visto tu soledad , y además no puedes ver el sol, todas las mañanas, se que eso te enfurece, pero realmente eres una criatura desdichada.

_ Cállate, y sígueme ….

La anciana se acercó a uno de los estantes y tocó el lomo de un "libro" que no lo era, si no otro mecanismo que también giró las paredes y los llevó de nuevo a los pasillos principales.

_ Muy bien, Trovador, debo pedirte que…vayas a buscarme unos víveres.

_ ¿Que? 

_ Sí, ¿no escuchaste? Ve a la aldea….querías ver el sol ¿o no? Yo nunca dije que fueras prisionero, tú usaste esa palabra, yo solo quería que estuvieras a mi servicio.

_ ¿Y que se supone que traiga?

_ Algo de pan, y vegetales.

_(_¿Está bruja está bromeando conmigo?) _

_ Otra vez te leo la mente…. ¿ Que crees que como, niños? Bueno, esas cosas se dicen… Solo que, yo no puedo salir, ya te dije, y aunque lo hiciera, esos aldeanos se asustan al verme…

_ No entiendo… ¿una bruja no puede hacer aparecer su comida? Y en todo caso, que hacías antes de que yo viniera?

_ Te contestaría todo eso…pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien. Solo cumple tu parte del trato…agradece que te dejo salir, pero eso si, volveràs antes del atardecer aquí, si es que tienes honor … ¿ lo tienes?

El trovador no podía permitir que la bruja o lo que sea, pusiera eso en duda.

_ Esta bien , dame lo que necesite….

Solo le dio un saco de monedas al tiempo que le hacía otras recomendaciones ….

_ No digas quien eres, ni que estas aquí. El pueblo no sabe de tu "misión" . ¿ crees que el conde y su esposa le harían saber a todos que enviaron a un simple trovador a enfrentarse a mí? Ahora, vete….y recuerda, antes del atardecer . La aldea está...(tose un poco) por el mismo camino del bosque, al este.

_Veamos. Tanto misterio, en el palacio con mi "misión" y aquí, para que al final resulte siendo mandadero de una anciana rara…tiene que haber más, todavía no lo sé, pero ya pensaré en algo, creo. Por el momento, hacer lo que dijo , no está de más salir un tiempo de ese sitio…y si, es extraño, pero volveré con esta bruja, si huyera , sería como si nada, habré fracasado, el misterio no será resuelto, le habré fallado a los condes ,al pueblo, a mí mismo…y tengo que admitirlo, también a esta aparentemente desgraciada vieja, de la cual sigo sin saber si es mala o no es, o que se propone…Y esa cuarto cerrado, ¿ borrarlo de mi mente? Si, claro… Si no lo averiguo siento que no hago lo correcto, porque para algo vine , si lo hago también, porque dí mi palabra…_

El bosque , era el mismo de la noche . pero de día parecía otro, era…se podría decir encantador, como tantos bosques de los cuentos que había escuchado de niño. Luego de caminar un tiempo divisó la aldea. Si esas eran las personas que estaban asustadas, al menos en ese momento, parecía todo tranquilo. Los niños corrían , le gente se movía , todo era muy pintoresco…. Pero otra vez, tal vez las apariencias desorientaban. Por lo menos en algo tenía razón la bruja , nadie parecía mirarlo como si fuera especial…..

…

**(*) Claro que no es una biblioteca, de libros impresos, siendo la edad media, se tarta de rollos o manuscritos en cuero. **

**(**) Los trovadores eran grandes improvisadores, como los "payadores" argentinos, más o menos. Y esa melodía, bueno, la saqué de un lugar, si quieren escucharla y figurarse una idea , les digo por MP:) **

…**..**

**Buneo, hasta aquí por el momento. Como ven, sigue habiendo alguna relación con los cuentos de hadas en general. Espero que el cap. No haya resultado largo **

**Si les gustó, o cualquier observación, dejen reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos: )**

**Si, se que tal vez estoy actualizando muy rápido, pero esta semana voy a estar algo ocupado, y bueno, me gusta escribir cuando ando algo desanimado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus rews **

**Yanu : Ya me generaste curiosidad por ese título XD**

**VDG: Gracias, sería un honor que se la leyeras a tu hermana, je **

**Eclipse: No hay ningún problema, y otra vez feliz cumple:) **

**Y de paso, GWS, por lo que me contestaste del review a Eastwood, si, es verdad que los capítulos donde aparecen ellos me interesan más, pero el último también fue interesante.**

**Bueno, a lo que estaba…Como dije, aparecerán otros. **

…**.**

Si. Definitivamente era una simpática vista el poblado, y algo de cierto había seguramente en lo que le habían dicho los gobernantes, cuanto más alegre sería esa comarca si no hubiera nada que temer, y el asunto al que lo habían enviado se aclaraba. Aunque de que forma , quien tenía realmente la culpa ( si es que la había) era aún cosa por saber.

Le hubieran dado ganas de entrar como acostumbraba hacerlo en todos los poblados, tocando alguna tonada alegre, pero tenía otras cosas que pensar.

Sí, por fuera todo parecía normal, pero había algo como en el aire, podría decirse, que inquietaba a todas estas sencillas personas.

Primero, se le ocurrió preguntar por el pan, y con cierta cautela ( pues se trataba de un "extraño") le indicaron la residencia de la panadera , aparentemente una persona muy conocida y querida en la comarca.

"_A ver, ¿ en serio estoy haciendo esto para la bruja .? ¿Logré salir de ahí y voy a volver? No sé si quiero, pero lo que sé es que , llegado a este punto , no "puedo" ya hacerlo de otra forma….ahhh. Un momento, tal vez esa panadera sepa algo sobre que sabe el pueblo de la supuesta bruja, porque le temen, …no se, algo que e pueda aclararme un poco las cosas. Vaya, que agradable aroma a pan recién salido. Debe ser ahí. …voy a disimular"_

Había un molino de viento no muy lejos, y algunas parcelas de tierra rodeaban la pequeña propiedad donde los pobladores iban en busca este alimento. La mujer que estaba en la puerta, de tez oscura (seguramente proveniente de otras tierras) y algo robusta, pero agradable ( *), debía ser de quien le habían hablado.

_ Buenos días _ dijo él.

_ A ti también , chico. Veo que eres uno de esos cantarines ambulantes, je. Yo te diría que sigas camino, hoy en este poblado nadie está de humor para escuchar lo que hagas. Que lástima. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

_ En principio, busco comida. Vengo de una larga caminata, pero quiero saber más de eso…. ( se hacía el distraído)

_ mmm…. Bueno. No voy a mencionarlo en voz alta, pero se comenta que una bruja vive en lo profundo del bosque, aunque yo no la he visto, porque no sale de día, muchos la culpan de todo, pérdida de las cosechas, falta de lluvias, enfermedades, porque estas cosas se vienen multiplicando desde hace un tiempo.

_ Pero, ¿ y si no fuera culpable? , ¿ y como saben que es una bruja?

_ No lo sé, amigo, yo no soy supersticiosa, solo quiero trabajar tranquila … Cody, el pan, vamos apúrate _ le decía a un jovencito de cabello castaño que escuchaba atentamente la conversación….

_ Mi ayudante. Es un buen muchacho, sí, pero algo distraído, je .

Entretanto, el mencionado , apurado ahora por cumplir su deber, retiró el pan del horno de barro, aunque se quemó un poco en el intento , ante algunas risas de su jefa y del recién llegado.

_ Aquí tienes, amigo cantarín, y ya que estas buscando víveres, y vienes de un viaje largo, acepta este par de calabazas , parte lo que pude salvar de mi cosecha.

_ Gracias. Y si tienes algo de fruta, también me serviría.

_ Naranjas y manzanas.

_ Por mí esta bien. ¿Esto cubre todo? ( le preguntó mostrándole el saco de monedas)

_Ohh...ya lo creo. Gracias, y sobre lo otro, no puedo decirte mucho màs. Ahora todos están más tranquilos porque el conde dijo que alguien se encargará del asunto, pero quien sabe…

_ Entiendo (otra vez haciéndose el distráido)

"_Cielos _( pensaba Trent mientras tomaba el camino de vuelta) _estoy tan a secas como cuando llegue…debí imaginarlo, sino supe casi nada en el castillo mismo, ¿Qué iban a decirme personas que ni siquiera saben bien que es lo que temen? Pero esa panadera era agradable. " _

_ Hey, amigo…

_ ¿Eh? Eres el aprendiz, ¿ olvidé algo?

_ Si, lo soy, mi nombre es Cody. Y creo que puedo decirte alguna cosa, aunque ….no demasiado.

_ Te escucho

_ No quería decirlo allá, no por mi jefa, temía que alguien más escuchara. Yo ….yo no creo que esa "bruja" sea la culpable de las cosas que pasan.

_ ¿Entonces crees que solo se trata de una anciana solitaria un poco loca, a quien culpan por ignorancia?

_ No, tampoco dije eso. Podría ser, pero en realidad no estoy seguro de quien es…

¿ Entonces como sabes que no está haciendo daño?

_ Bueno…ese castillo esta ahí desde hace mucho , y las cosas de las que se la culpa empezaron a suceder hace casi un mes. En ese momento todos empezaron a comentar sobre la "bruja del bosque" y a acordarse de si la habían visto alguna vez. Además, ¿ como podría si casi nunca se la ha visto fuera de ese sitio? , y al parecer estaba sola allí aún cuando todo era tranquilidad en el reino. A mi me da algo de lástima, y….se que suena raro, pero últimamente le he estado dejando comida en la puerta del castillo, por las tardes, no más que eso, porque me da algo de miedo también, y de noche si que no me aparecería por ahí.

__( Claro. Eso explica de que vivía la bruja, al menos últimamente, supongo que su orgullo le impidió admitir eso) _

_ Que interesante… pero entonces, ¿ Quien es el culpable? ¿Hay un culpable?

_ Bueno, eso ya es preguntarme demasiado , je, bueno, tal vez…no, mejor me callo por el momento. Y debo volver al trabajo , o me regañarán.

_ Está bien

_Pero antes de irme… ¿ Por casualidad no eres tú el que…ya sabés, mandaron?

_ _( ¿ pero como rayos se dio cuenta? Parece confiable, peor mejor sigo disimulando por ahora…luego veremos). _ ¿De que hablas?

_ Lo siento, es que , es raro que alguien pregunte por eso, por lo general la gente evita hablar de la bruja, pero debe ser porque eres recién llegado. Pero, si lo fueras, tampoco me dirías , supongo...

_ S lo fuera, no podría hacerte saber mucho màs , yo tampoco sabría que pensar .

_ Entiendo, je, bueno, hasta pronto, entonces.

"_Creo que me hice entender….ahora, aunque no pueda creer que lo estoy haciendo, ¿ De vuelta con la bruja? Debo actuar como hasta ahora, correcto pero cuidadoso. _

Mientras tanto, en la "fortaleza condal"

_ Ahhh…Jaque mate. Otra vez te gané, querido_ decía la rubia.

_ Rayos, odio este juego. ¿ Que te pasa, linda? Es la vigésima vez seguida que me ganas en esto que llaman ajedrez, porque la cara larga…

_ Es que…estoy intranquila por todo este asunto…tal vez ese joven está en peligro

_ Vamos…el lo aceptó bajo sus propios riesgos, además. Recuerda, el es quien puede . Pero…se honesta, ¿algo más te inquieta?

_ Bueno, ya que lo mencionas , quería platicarte sobre….

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, sonó el clarín .

_ Majestades_ decía Harold _ Lady Heather ha llegado y solicita una audiencia.

_ Ahh, la consejera de palacio , dile que pase_ dijo el conde, mientras su esposa exteriorizaba una expresión de desagrado.

_ Adelante , mi lady_ galanteaba el heraldo, mientras la consejera (que llevaba un elegante vestido rojo , y largo cabello negro) lo miraba con un marcado desprecio, costumbre que al parecer tenía con la mayoría de las cosas. A diferencia de los condes, no gozaba mucho de la simpatía popular.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a los gobernantes, explicó los motivos de su llegada.

_ Excelencias, ejem…no otra cosa sino los asuntos del reino me han traído. Por la importancia de mi cargo no pude evitar enterarme de que sus majestades han enviado contra la bruja a…¿ un trovador viajero?

_ Pues si_ contestó Geoffrey_ pero nos hemos basado en ciertas escrituras…

_ Esos son cuentos, alteza , ¿ Quien sabe si no los inventó la misma bruja para confundirnos? De ningún modo un guitarrista puede contra la magia negra. El pueblo va a estar en peligro. Sugiero olvidarse de ese músico, la bruja tal vez ya acabó con él, y tomar medidas más dràsticas.

_ Entiendo tu preocupación, Heather, pero démosle más tiempo al chico

_ Su majestad sabrá que hacer , pero es mejor no dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

Y Lady Heather se marcó con cierto fastidio, aunque no menor al que mostraba la condesa.

_ ¿Y de que ibas a hablarme, linda?

_…justamente de eso, no confió mucho en ella, creo que no respeta tu autoridad, algo me dice que le gustaría gobernar ella el reino en vez de nosotros.

_No se, querida, desde que la nombré hace un tiempo cuando empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas , no tengo pruebas de ello, creo que ha mostrado lealtad.

Mientras tanto, nuestro "héroe" con su guitarra y sus provisiones a cuestas , nuevamente atravesaba el bosque. Ya estaba divisando el castillo negro, cuando reparó en algo que no había visto antes, había un lago no muy lejos, según el mapa que le habían dado en su momento , respondía al nombre de "Cristal Lake" (**) No quería perder mucho tiempo, aun tenía cierto temor a las reacciones de su anfitriona, pero no pudo evitar sentarse un rato a sus orillas , mientras practicaba un poco con su instrumento.

_. Lindo lugar. Pensar que esta "bruja" o lo que sea, no puede contemplarlo de día. Un antiguo dicho dice que el sol brilla para justos e injustos por igual, pero aquí hay una excepción. ¿ Ha hecho algo tan malo que no merezca ver la luz? Me cuesta creerlo. Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo, sacaré fuerzas de alguna parte. " _

Por segunda vez frente a la puerta, como se había comprometido, no atardecía aún.

_ Soy yo _ gritó.

Y las puertas "se abrieron" de nuevo como si hubieran sido activadas por su voz

_ Muy bien bruja , cumplí mi parte. ¿hola? ( otra vez a las escondidas, vaya)

Siguió así por un tiempo, hasta que le pareció escuchar algunos quejidos provenientes de …no se donde. Pero de pronto se le iluminó la mente. La armadura, otra vez…si la bruja quería refugiarse , seguramente estaría allí. Esta vez adrede , presionó el caso y fue llevado de nuevo a las dos puertas, la cerrada y la biblioteca antigua, ingresando de nuevo por la segunda.

Lo que encontró lo impactó un poco… la anciana , ni siquiera intentó detenerlo, estaba recostada sobre un improvisado lecho. Apenas consciente y más pálida que nunca.

No sabía si acercarse o no

_ vaya… ( Empezó a decir ella con pocas fuerzas y los ojos cerrados) creía que no cumplirías.

_ ¿Que ocurre?

_ Nada, me siento algo enferma …luego se me pasará, no te necesito ahora.

_ mmm….no se si antes me necesitabas, pero ahora diría que sí. Traje tus supuestas provisiones.

_ ¿Qué? …..entonces piensas ser enfermero de una bruja mala , je, je ajj, cof, cof .

_ Bruja o no bruja, mala, o no, estas visiblemente indefensa. Y aprendí que debo ayudar en esas circunstancias

_ Bah… , refunfuñó ella con cierto desdén, mientras se cubría el pálido rostro con unas mantas.

_Seguramente nunca contó con la compasión de nadie, o al menos no en mucho tiempo, vaya, cada vez estoy más confundido._

…

**(*) Fácil, Leshawna versión "medieval" : ) **

(**) **No existe este lago, el nombre se me ocurrió por la alusión las aguas "cristalinas" **

…**.**

**Bueno, espero que siga pareciendo interesante. **

**Cualquier impresión, pueden dejarla.**

**Hasta la próxima **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola,¿ como les esta yendo? Yo, algo ocupado esta semana. **

**Gracias por sus rews. Que bueno que los atrape el relato.**

**VDG: Gracias. Aquí está la continuación, espero que aún te guste. **

**GWS: Como siempre, gracias por tu review, siempre les pones un toque ingenioso, y te lo conteste en forma XD **

**Lunático : Vaya, veo que te intereso esta historia. Y bueno, uno de los objetivos es generar curiosidad. Algo, si es cierto, la compasión de Trent es un factor, pero si, también puede haber algo de eso que comentas. **

**Bueno, el final del cap anterior dejó bastantes interrogantes, ahí vamos. **

…**.**

"¿Vas a ser enfermero de una bruja mala"? Vaya, pensó Trent, "bien jugado" . ¿Sería una pregunta con cierta ironía dentro, como si estuviera negando todos los cargos, o por el contrario, los reafirmaba, y era una amenaza solapada como si dijera "Ingenuo, ayúdame ahora y te arrepentirás luego"? ¿O solo jugaba con su mente? Quien sabe, la cuestión es que otra vez pensó que "tenía" que ayudar, y era todo. ¿Estaría ayudando, efectivamente, a alguien que luego podía dañar a otras personas? No estaba seguro si era así, y por lo que había escuchado, probablemente ni siquiera lo fuera, y si uno se va a equivocar, es mejor equivocarse pensando bien, que mal, se le ocurrió. Fuera lo que fuera, en ese preciso momento estaba débil, mucho, y el trovador no quería cargar con esa visión. Se le ocurrió seguir preguntando

_ ¿Por qué estas tan mal? Ya cuando llegué me habías dicho que tus poderes habían menguado. ¿ Tiene que ver con que es un día muy soleado afuera? ¿ Te pondrás mejor al anochecer?

No contestaba.

_ Vamos… no se quien ni que eres, o que quieres, pero si puedo asegurar algo es que no te haría daño a menos que fuera para defenderme a mí o a otros. Y …no voy a seguirte el juego, ya no te temo tanto.

Siguió un largo silencio, hasta que habló la bruja, aún sin muchas fuerzas para levantarse.

_ ….. Si, estoy más débil, el tiempo nos cobra a todos…..Ese maldito sol, por no poder verlo, tengo que pasar mis días encerrada en este calabozo gigante... No me gusta el encierro….a veces siento como si me faltara el aire. Son sensaciones horribles

Había recuperado bastante energía para decir eso, y si, daba algo de miedo. Pero el , no, otra vez esa extraña compasión.

Eso es…terrible.

Espera. Posó la mano sobre la frente de l convaleciente…

_ Cielos…Estàs Helada.

_ ¿ Quien te dijo que podías tocarme?

_ No estás en posición de regañar, bruja. Solo quiero ayudar .

El músico alcanzó a divisar el pequeño candil , sobre una mesa . Cortó un trozo de tela de su manga y lo acercó a la vela, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente caliente. Luego colocó el trozo de tela sobre la frente de la convaleciente.

_ ¿ Aun sientes frío?

_ …Si…mi frío viene de adentro. ¿Porque estas haciendo esto?

_ Porque se me dá la gana… ¿ donde está tu cocina, o como le llames? Si traje esto, al menos voy a aprovecharlo.

_ Arriba. A algunos pasos de tu cuarto.

_Volveré.

. Atravesó de nuevo el pasadizo ya no tan secreto, no pudiendo dejar de pensar.

. _" ¿ frío de adentro? ¿ Débil? , ¿ no tiene nombre, pero "lo tenía"? ¿ El sol"? . ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto? Cada momento me parece menos una amenaza pero más me intriga. La puerta sellada tiene que tener alguna respuesta…pero no me atrevo, aún."_

Luego de un tiempo , volvió a aparecerse junto al lecho de convalecencia de la enigmática bruja, con el resultado de su improvisado trabajo. Estaba consciente, y parecía más relajada, casi inmóvil.

_ Bueno…no soy un experto en esto. Tenía esas calabazas y las usé para está sopa, está caliente. También salí ….

_ No escaparas….se "despertó " la bruja

_ No…lo hice, fui al lago a pescar, encontré una red. Asé unos peces. No me importaría compartir. Je, creí que vendría como aventurero y termino siendo mandadero y enfermero. ¿ Que rayos quieres de mí?

No contestó nada, aunque a Trent le pareció escuchar que murmuraba "Nunca. Imposible…son tonterías" pero se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma, eso parecía. ¿ A que se refería? Como saberlo.

_ como sea. Tómala. Está caliente. Esto siempre me quita el frío.

_ No el mío….

Sin embargo recibió el plato y empezó a dar sorbos, aún con cierto entusiasmo, mientras el saboreaba un pez.

_ Mmm….supongo que está en orden, temí que le hubieras puesto algo para dañarme…

_ ¿Que? , ¿Quien es la bruja aquí, je? No lo haría. Por cierto…en el pueblo me comentaron algunas cosas. Dicen que eres la responsable de varias desgracias, pero no tiene sentido, si cosas como esta te pasan seguido, por mucho que fuera tu intención, no podrías dañar a una mosca.

_ ¿Quieres que me sienta peor?

_ ¿No demostré lo contrario? Vaya, si que eres "fría"

_ Basta… entonces escapa y listo , ni eres un prisionero ni yo soy una amenaza. Déjame sola. Es mi destino…

_ ¿Destino? Cada uno lo construye, no hay que adelantarse. Y no voy a irme de aquí hasta saber quien eres, porque estas aquí, y desde cuando, y si , como dices, no eres la responsable, que me ayudes a develar esto.

_ No me interesan esos aldeanos ni sus problemas, yo no les importo, ellos a mi tampoco.

_ ¿ En serio? ¿ Y que me dices de ese chico que ha estado trayéndote alimentos? …

_….Bueno…tal vez no todos son iguales , pero yo no pedí nada. Es humillante…

_ A mí me pediste que me quedara

_ Yo acepté tu propuesta…..ya me cansé. Quiero dormir.

Tomó una pequeña bolsita con unas hierbas y las colocó en su sopa. Apenás , la tomó, empezó a debilitarse

_ ¿Qué fue eso?

_ ( somnolienta)….adormideras , sí no, no podría casi pegar los ojos, el frío y la sensación de encierro no se van de día ni de noche. ….el castillo es…tuyo, solo no te acerques al cuarto cerrado. …( cae dormida sobre el lecho)

"_Vaya, sueño profundo. Que criatura desdichada. Que rostro tan lastimero…y esos ojos, esconden mucho. _

_Si es maga, no sé, pero algo misterioso hay…es como si no es que hubiera hechizado a alguien, sino que estuviera hechizada o maldita. ….. La puerta sellada, puedo ir a cualquier parte menos allí, y es donde más quiero ir. _ _No puedo hacer mucho más ….pero es ahí donde debe estar la respuesta a que le esta ocurriendo a esta bruja. _ _Debo saberlo, es como si para ella fuera siempre una larga y gris noche. Eso tiene que ser una maldición, un hechizo….un hechizo de "siempre noche" ._

Apenas pronunció estas palabras , ocurrió algo increíble. Una fuerza muy parecida a la que lo había hecho quedarse el primer día lo hizo girar la mirada a la puerta sellada…se había abierto de par en par.

_ _Wow… ¿ Hechizo de noche habrá sido una contraseña o algo así? Que oscuro está ahí dentro. _

_¿Entrar? Pero me lo ha prohibido…¿ no habrá estado jugando también conmigo , y eso solo escondía su deseo de que lo descubriera? No puedo saberlo...pero debo entrar. Me mata esta curiosidad. Lo siento mucho, bruja._

Tomó el candil , y su libro de defensa, por cualquier cosa, apenas podía ver al interior de esa cámara.

Se le ocurrió exclamar otra vez… "Hechizo de medianoche" , y también, de repente, se iluminaron varias antorchas que adornaban las paredes de la sala.

Y ahí, finalmente, pudo contemplar la sala misteriosa. Un largo pasillo, con solo antorchas en las paredes, conducía a un pedestal, donde , protegido por una cubierta de cristal, había un reloj de arena . A sus pies…unos pergaminos

_ ¿ Que rayos...? . ¿ Que significa este reloj de arena…? Tal vez esos pergaminos me lo digan.

El pergamino estaba adornado con el símbolo de una medialuna azul volteada hacia abajo. Era un manuscrito. Empezó a leerlo.

. "_El hechizo de medianoche. ¿Qué me han hecho? Mis maestros de la orden de la media l una, por mi frialdad y por transgredir sus mandatos me han maldecido de la peor manera. No podré ver la luz, si lo hago, quedaré ciega , me han encerrado en un castillo abandonado….el encierro…me hace sufrir. Pero no es la peor parte de esta maldición, sino que me debilito mucho, en solo un año me he convertido en una anciana decrépita y horrible. Y …solo volveré a la normalidad, si logro amar y ser amada por alguien, antes de que se acaba la arena del reloj. Pero esos nunca pasarà, yo no puedo amar a nadie, solo siento rabia y tristeza. Voy a morir, no, ya he muerto…" _

__ _Dios mío, ( exclamó Trent dejando caer el rollo) era verdad, está hechizada , y no,…., no es una anciana. Ya se para que me trajo aquí. Pero , no se si puedo romper esa maldición. La compadezco terriblemente ahora, pero no siento nada así por ella. ¿ Como lo haré?

….

**: ) Bien, muchas cosas develadas, y en línea con ciertas tradiciones de los cuentos de hadas, pero me pareció buena idea. **

**Dejen reviews , ¿ si?**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Actualizando. **

**Aunque no haya sido en el cap anterior, gracias a los que han venido dejando reviews y leyendo : GWS, VDG. Eclipse, Yanu , Galy, y también a Lily y HW , que se que han estado siguiéndola.**

**Gracias también a Carmilla por sus impresiones en DA. **

**Bueno, el final del capitulo anterior fue revelador. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?. **

…**.**

. Trent había estado preparado para sorprenderse , pero algo así no se lo imaginaba. Miraba el reloj. Seguramente era mágico, pues aunque ya no le faltaba mucho, la hechizada hablaba de un año.

"_Vaya. Ella es esclava de esta cosa. Debe imaginar que sus esperanzas son tan frágiles y escurridizas como esta arena. Me pregunto si podré tocarlo…vaya. Estoy temblando._ _¿Por qué? Un momento… _..

Otra vez se paralizó. La vió reflejada en el cristal. Estaba detrás suyo. Su mirada era una mezcla de furia y tristeza.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ...decía casi susurrando. Era lo único que te había prohibido…Y luego se quedó en un escalofriante silencio.

_Yo….lo siento. (Se acercó un poco) Sé que esta no eres tú… No puedo creer lo que te han hecho. ( intentaba no llorar). …creí que estabas dormida.

_ Desperté cuando entraste a la habitación. …. Era….. inevitable.

_ Yo no quise entrar. Dije unas palabras y se abrió. Tal vez signifique algo…

_… Si, se lo que pensaste, tenías razón. Hice que te quedaras por si aun tenía una posibilidad de deshacerme de esta horrenda apariencia, solo por mis propios propósitos… aunque en el fondo siempre supe que sería inútil.

_ Yo se que mientes (le dijo el inocentemente) He visto cual es la condición para que se rompa el hechizo…si sintieras eso, ya no estarías usándome

_ Por eso mismo…¿crees que lo haría? . Es inútil….además, ya lo arruinaste todo…. (lo decía con rabia) Ahora que sabes de la maldición , no funcionarà, tenía que ocurrir espontáneamente. Pensar que había empezado a…. no, olvídalo, traicionaste mi confianza. Y esa tonta compasión, eres un ingenuo, he estado tratando de inspirártela desde el comienzo…

. El se sentía triste…

_ Eso no es verdad. Admite que estas sufriendo. Y tu debilidad era real, tu misma lo escribiste.

_ Vete de este castillo. Ya sabes que no soy la amenaza de la que hablan, así que no tienes que hacer ningún trato.

_ Por mi parte, quisiera conocer a quien está detrás de esa máscara. Pero no puedo ayudar si te mientes a ti misma. Tal vez me vaya. Pero les diré la verdad a todos, ya suficiente has sufrido como para que te acusen de cosas que no has hecho. …. Solo dime, ¿ cuanto le queda al reloj?

Ella esbozó una irónica "sonrisa" que en realidad escondía una gran angustia.

_ Un día….

_…. ( se quedó sin palabras)

_ No moriré… ..al menos no inmediatamente. Pero el hechizo será permanente. No soy una bruja, era una maga , que no es igual. La orden de la media luna se dedica en secreto a combatir la magia negra. Yo había llegado a ser muy poderosa…a pesar de mi corta experiencia, pero a mis superiores creían que mi corazón era demasiado frío y que los había desobedecido con el conocimiento de algunos secretos….me dejaron así ( parecía que iba a llorar , pero no podía)

_ No eres una anciana, esta claro.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

_ Tu y yo tenemos la misma edad… dijo lastimeramente.

_ Ahhh…tal vez en el fondo siempre lo supe. Producías algo…extraño en mí. ¿Por qué sabías de mi llegada?

_ Tenía ciertas referencias de que alguien como tú me ayudaría…pero ya no hay caso… vete ( se estaba debilitando de nuevo)

_ No, no voy a dejarte ahora…ni siquiera se tu nombre.

_ No ….es…importante. Adios. Te libero

Y la falsa bruja , con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban , activó otra de las trampas. Una compuerta se abrió bajo los pies del músico, quien ante su sorpresa , salió deslizado por un túnel , que lo despidió fuera del castillo. Ya había anochecido.

El tocaba las puertas, con fuerza.

_ Por favor, quiero ayudarte, déjame entrar de nuevo…Por favor.

Pero no tenía respuesta. Al final parecía resignado

"_Si ya no puedo salvarte, al menos voy a hacerte justicia con los demás… ¿ eh? Que es eso…. ¿antorchas? Todas esas personas se dirigen hacia aquí. _

_ Debemos eliminar a la bruja_ decía alguien.

_ Ya fue demasiado lejos_ decía otra persona_ No importa lo que nos hagan . Pagará por lo que le hizo a los condes.

_ Esperen. No se que haya pasado. Pero quien vive aquí no es ninguna bruja….. de hecho…

No lo dejaron terminar, y lo acusaron de haber sido hechizado por la bruja y que estaba de su parte. Luego lo ataron de pies y manos y lo encerraron en una choza no muy lejos. Lo último que vió fue como la turba se dirigía al castillo.

_ Ahhh…fracasé. Lo sabía._ … _

_ No te rindas, chico…

Conocía esa voz. Era la molinera, que había abierto las puertas de la cabaña, con su ayudante. Luego lo desataron

_ Gracias, pero como sabían que yo estaba aquí, y todo lo que ocurrió.

Dejaron entrar a una tercera persona. La rubia llevaba ropas de campesina, pero la reconoció de todas formas.

_ Gracias, Brid ….le dijo la panadera en un tono sorprendentemente informal.

_ ¿ Así te dirijes a la condesa?

_ ¿Por qué no? Antes de que el conde se enamorara de ella en un paseo por la aldea y se la llevara al palacio, también fue mi ayudante.

_ Interesante historia…pero hay una más interesante. ¿Qué rayos pasó con el pueblo?

_ Ahhh…suspiro la rubia. Es terrible. Geoff….el cayó enfermo , no ha despertado desde hace horas. Lo hizo …siempre sospeché de ella , pero nunca imaginé que fuera una hechicera.

_ Primero, no es una bruja. Y segundo, ¿ como que no? Me lo dijeron desde el principio.

_ No hablo de esa…. Ya te explicaré. Cuando la descubrí , estuvo a punto de hacerme algo malo también , pero logré escapar. El problema es que se quedó con el palacio y ha estado manipulando e incitando al pueblo , culpando a "tu" bruja, de haberlo enfermado a él y haberme hecho desaparecer a mí.

_ Háblales a todos, diles la verdad…

_ No puedo_ contestó triste ella. Ya les ha llenado completamente la cabeza. No me creerán ni a mí. Supuestamente tu eras el de la misión . No se me ocurrió más que buscarte.

_ Basta de charla. Vamos al castillo de esa bruja falsa o quien sea . .. interrumpió la morena.

Los cuatro se apresuraron, mientras, la condesa quiso interrogar a Trent

_ Ya se que la bruja del bosque no fue la culpable de todo esto. Pero entonces, ¿quien es ella?

_ ( Suspiros) No es una bruja. Es una joven maga de la orden de la media luna o algo así… la maldijeron por su falta de corazón con hacerla vulnerable a la luz del sol y el aspecto de una anciana . Y el hechizo no se romperá hasta que no ame y sea amada. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño…

_ Noo. Pobrecita. La orden existe, claro, ellos son los autores de esos pergaminos … un momento, dijiste que no quieres que le hagan daño ¿Sera que...? .

_ Pues si. Me di cuenta que me importa. Pero lo hice cuando descubrí la maldición , según ella, ya era tarde. No debía saberlo.

_ No creo que sea tarde, digo, nunca puede serlo si te importa alguien de verdad.

El trovador se hubiera detenido a pensar en ello, pero no tenían tiempo. Divisaron de nuevo el castillo negro. Las personas furiosas que habían llegado querían forzar la entrada.

…

**: ) Bueno, no tengo mucho más que agregar. Al menos, por este capítulo **

**Dejen Reviews XD… ¿si? **

**Hasta la próxima **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos. Espero no haber hecho esperar demasiado. Distintas razones.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**HW : Ja, que buen comentario, y que gracioso. Como me hizo reír lo que dijiste de Bridgette. Cierto, quedó en un punto emocionante. Espero que siga cubriendo expectativas. **

**Yanu : De Nada, y gracias XD**

**GWS : Sii, como te dije, se me fue la cara de perrito. Sobre tus conjeturas, vamos a ver si soy tan predecible. Aunque no me afecta XD. Nos vemos en el MSN. **

**Lunático : Si. Desde el principio dije que tendría ciertos elementos de Bella y bestia, aunque varias cosas originales también. **

**VDG : Ja, posiblemente. Veremos que es lo que pasa ahora. Gracias.**

**Galy : Claro que si. Se extrañaban tus comentarios cortos pero tan entusiastas XD**

**Y como siempre, a todos los que hayan venido leyendo. **

**Vamos a la "acción" : )**

…

_ No… Miren. Quieren tirar abajo la puerta del castillo _ observaba preocupado Cody.

Efectivamente. Esas personas estaban dispuestas a voltearla con un tronco seco.

_ ¿Qué hacemos?.. contínuo algo asustado el joven ayudante.

Los cuatro estaban contemplando la escena ,ocultos tras unos arbustos.

**_ **Tal vez no deberíamos intervenir a menos que realmente se nos necesite_ añadió la rubia.

_ ¿ Porque?_ preguntó sorprendido Trent.

_ ¿ Realmente crees que van a entrar tan fácil ahí?

El músico empezó a recordar. Si. El nunca abrió las puertas del castillo. Siempre eran abiertas para él. Al ser un castillo "encantado" seguramente, ahí solo podrían entrar quienes fueran del agrado de la anfitriona, y seguramente, esta gente no lo era.

_ Muy cierto. ¿ pero que te hizo pensar eso?

_ No lo sé...simple intuición, je .

Sí. Todos los intentos por tirar abajo la entrada no resultaban. Tampoco se advertía la presencia de los cuatro "rescatadores"

_ Bien_ prosiguió Trent _ aun estoy confundido.¿ Quien era esa persona de la que nos hablaste en el camino?

_ ….. Ahora siento miedo de solo pensar en eso. Tal vez su apariencia no es temible como la de quien habita este castillo, pero su interior lo es, y se puede ver fácilmente. Pero ya lo ves… todos los que están aquí, ven primero el exterior. Lo planeó todo cuidadosamente. Seguramente sabía de "esta " bruja, y que siempre tendría alguien a quien culpar. Si no, tal vez no se hubiera atrevido…

_ Vaya. Realmente no se que decir…yo solo podía ayudar a que se rompiera la maldición de….rayos, no sé su nombre, y me resisto a volver a decirle bruja. Pero , no hay nada que pueda hacer contra alguien así. Si ella estuviera libre, seguramente podría ayudarnos…maldición

_ Lo siento _ suspiraba la condesa_ supongo que tengo algo de miedo. Es "mí gente" esa que esta ahí, y es hora de que me haga cargo.

_ Pero, alteza ….decía Cody.

_ Déjala. Por esta vez, está segura_ dijo la morena_ pero cubriremos.

Salieron entonces de su escondite, y los pobladores no dieron crédito a lo que veían. A quien creía desaparecida estaba allí, interponiéndose entre ellos y la puerta, y vestida como una campesina màs.

No avanzaron, solo estaban sorprendidos. Las personas sencillas pueden ser fáciles de engañar, pero no hay que perderles totalmente la confianza.

Se adelantó un conocido. Harold, el mensajero del palacio.

_ Que alegría verla. Ha escapado de la bruja. Pero no tiene porque interponerse. Podemos contra ella todos juntos

_ No es eso…No temo por ustedes. Simplemente, este es el lugar equivocado. Su verdadero enemigo está en el palacio. Los ha engañado a todos.

Parecieron entender perfectamente de que hablaba.

_¿Saben? _ interrumpió Devon, llamado el africano, fornido pero amable integrante de la guardia_ yo le creo a su alteza. Pensándolo bien… ¿ porque creerle a quien nos mandó aquí? Nunca nos agradó. Solo quiere usurpar el reino

_ A recuperar el castillo ….Dijeron todos.

La rubia estaba satisfecha con su misión , y se puso a la cabeza del pueblo, que ahora tomaba la dirección contraria, dejando momentáneamente en paz a la solitaria del castillo .

El músico no los había alcanzado por el momento , se quedó mirando a las puertas.

_ Un día….maldición. ( pateaba algo de tierra) …. Y luego, un poco resignado, fue tras los demás.

Mientras tanto, en una cámara subterránea del castillo, la solitaria figura observaba un enorme espejo. Parecía estar contemplando los acontecimientos del exterior. (*)

_ …Parece que realmente quisieron ayudarme, ¿ a mí? … ¿Y así que fue "ella"?. No estoy bien...pero es hora de arreglar pendientes.

Entretanto, el trovador caminaba lento, como si no quisiera alejarse del lugar, a pesar de que le preocupaban tanto la habitante del bosque como los problemas en el palacio. Pero atrás, pudo ver que una figura encapuchada tambaleándose ….

_ ¿ Eres tú? ¿ Que haces fuera del castillo? Sigues débil… _ decía mientras trataba de sostenerla.

_ Puedo salir, Trent, es de noche….

El trovador había escuchado por primera vez su nombre de boca de la desdichada, peor no sabía como tomarlo, ni tenía mucho tiempo de pensar.

_ Alguien te ha estado culpando…

_ Lo… sé …. Heather.

_ Vaya. Hasta el nombre le sabes .

_ ¿Cómo no podría? …. Es una maga oscura y ambiciosa, con muchos trucos.

_ ¿ Se conocen?

_ La derroté una vez, cuando…ya sabes, no era "así" …. Cof, cof.

_ No hables tanto….te esfuerzas . Entiendo, tal vez sabía tu identidad. Lograría gobernar el reino y vengarse al mismo tiempo. Pero ya la hemos "desenmascarado"

La falsa anciana mostraba una cara de preocupación, como si dijera "No sabes a quien se enfrentan"

Seguían el paso lentamente, el trovador trataba de apoyarla para que no se cayera.

Mientras tanto, Bridgette y los demás llegaban al palacio. Las personas tenían la misma actitud, pero esta vez el "blanco" era el correcto.

Pudieron entrar normalmente. Ahí estaba ...si, "Lady" Heather, la supuesta consejera. Sentada cómodamente en la silla correspondiente al conde. No parecía preocuparle la situación, hasta miraba , casi burlándose

_ Vaya, vaya, Bridgette. Lástima, creí que mi primer plan daría resultado. Supuse que serías lo suficientemente cobarde como para escapar. Pero , bien, veo que has jugado a la heroína y has traído a toda la chusma contigo.

_ Realmente eres una maldita bruja. Y tal vez tenía miedo , pero no te voy a permitir esto. Preparàte para el juicio…

_ Ja, ¿ tuyo y de quién?

_ Tengo a casi todo el pueblo conmigo….perdiste.

_ mmm… las matemáticas pueden ser engañosas.

Y dejó ver un extraño cetro, con una joya roja en su punta. Pronunció unas palabras difíciles de comprender. Inmediatamente, los ojos de todos se tornaron rojos brillante, cambiaron de posición , como si fueran a atacar a la rubia, que ahora sí parecía estar aterrada.

_ Je, ¿ que decías? ¿Que te parece mi tropa de títeres? Podría haberte controlado también, pero que puedo decir, no eran tan divertido.

Todos estaban fuera de sí, incluso Cody y la panadera?

_ ¿Do…donde está Geoff?

_ Oh…el sigue "descansando"…. Te propongo esto. Ahora estas rodeada. Yo restablezco a tu maridito, pero ustedes se van para no volver. Cuando estas patèticas personas vuelvan en sí , no recordarán nada. Fácilmente sabrán que "bruja" les quitó a sus queridos condecitos, y así me vengaré de ella, y de la maldita orden de la media luna. Yo gobernarè y nadie se harà daño…bueno, casi, je. No planeaba ir tan ràpido, pero ese tonto músico podría haber arruinado mis planes.

_ Nunca, no te dejarè hacer eso.

_ Bueno, pero recuerda que te dí oportunidad.

Y les ordenó a sus "títeres" que atacaran

La condesa, paralizada por el miedo, ya había cerrado los ojos, resignada, cuando una especie de "polvo" azul invadió el aire. Los "controlados" cayeron profundamente dormidos.

_ ¿Otra vez tú?

La "bruja" y el músico, que la sostenía, pues aún estaba débil , habían llegado.

Pero Heather seguía burlándose.

_ Vaya, tiempo sin vernos. Te ves bien, ja ja. "abuelita"

_ Cállate.

_ En serio, fue un buen truco, pero ¿crees que puedes conmigo en ese estado?

Trent estaba algo asustado

_ Te harà daño…mírate.

_ Déjame.

…

(*) **El espejo mágico. Otro detalle de la bella y la bestia. **

…**.**

**: ) GWS…algo me dice que volviste a acertar. Y si, predecible, ja. Pero como te dije , lo importante no es tanto "sorprender" sino una buena historia, y algunos detalles tal vez también sorprendieron **

**Como sea , espero que les siga pareciendo emocionante y esperen la continuación. **

**Dejen Reviews, je : ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**:) Hola, tanto tiempo. **

**Actualizando después de un tiempo (si, ya se que no es justo habiéndolo dejado en ese punto, pero hubo razones, je) **

**Gracias por los rews desde el principio , y en el anterior chap :**

**GWS: Como siempre, buen review. No te contesté, pero en cierta formal o hice en el eme: ) Y si te acordàs, por suerte o por desgracia, esto aún no se termina. **

**Yanu : Gracias , y si, me gusto ponerla así. Por más que no lo parezca, si alguien se lo propone, puede lograr grandes cosas-**

**VDG : Si. Así es ella, je. Veremos como sigue esto. **

**Y gracias también a HW y a Lily, y a Laura por el favorito. Por último, una mención a Carmilla**

**Bueno, aquí va, a ver que tal e salio. Espero que esté a la altura. **

…..

El asombrado músico había intentado disuadir a su conocida "bruja" de que no hiciera frente a su rival, pero fue inútil convencerla. La otra hechicera, no demostraba la más mínima señal de preocupación. Y continuaba riéndose.

_ ¿Ves como es la vida? Has terminado así por involucrarte con esos moralistas de la orden. Solo me facilitaron el camino. Si fueras como antes, confieso que esto sería difícil, pero mírate, ja. Te propongo que te me unas. Yo podría devolverte todo lo que tenías. Seríamos invencibles.

_ Prefiero convertirme en polvo antes que eso. Y si, hicieron una tontería conmigo, pero aún , mientras haya personas como tú …aggh

_ ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes terminar tus frases, y deja de inventar , el único motivo por el que quieres derrotarme aún es un patético orgullo. No lo disfraces de justicia.

Por primera vez, la hechizada pareció flaquear. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a decirle que se callara , y que aun tenía sus poderes.

Trent tuvo que intervenir. No soportaba ver eso. Tenía miedo, sí, pero se hubiera avergonzado de quedarse quieto.

_ ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz, maldita bruja? Tu te mercerías esa maldición.

_ Je, je…el trovadorcito. ¿ Que vas a hacer? Tocar tan pésimo que acabes por aturdirme. Te ves bien, ¿sabes? Es un desperdicio que tenga que dejarte sin voluntad propia.

Le mostró su cetro de nuevo, pero parecía no hacer efecto.

_ ¿Eh? Maldición, ¿ porque no funciona?

_Cielos. Me parece tan extraño como a ella. Tal vez es porque…¿ estoy peleando por algo, y la magia es bloqueada por mi voluntad? No lo se…pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

_ Tal vez no pueda controlarte. Pero entonces , te quitare del medio.

Se puso de espaldas . elevó su cetro. La sala empezó a hacerse màs fría y oscura.

La otra hechicera reaccionó. Sacó fuerzas de algún lado para exclamar….

_ Rapido, huye de aquí, y llevátela ( se refería a Bridgette, que se había desmayado del miedo) Va a invocar al "portal del olvido"

_ Pero…

_ Vayanse. Mi destino està sellado.

_ ¿Pero y el conde? ¿ y los demás incoscientes?

_ Lo siento…no hay tiempo de buscarlo. Intentarè detenerla…pero no voy a sobrevivir . Al menos le pondré un buen fin a mi desdichada vida. Y los otros…. No te preocupes, no le interesan. Al contrario, quiere tener alguien sobre quien mandar

El músico tomó a la rubia insconsciente. Trató de obedecer , pero no pudo impedir algunas lágrimas.

. "_Nunca la olvidaré. Si al menos hubiera sabido su nombre". _Mientras derramaba una lágrima.

Mientras tanto ella…alcanzó a pronunciar un imperceptible "gracias"

Ahora las rivales estaban frente a frente .

¿Enloqueciste, Heather? Siempre te creía una rival de cuidado porque no perdías nunca el control, siempre fría y calculadora. ¿Cómo puedes invocar el portal? Puede terminar absorviéndote también. En todo caso, si me voy, te llevaré conmigo.

Un fuerte remolino empezó a concentrase , tomando luego la forma de un vórtice …adentro del cual se observaba la màs profunda oscuridad

_ ¿ Crees que enloquecí, ja ja? Nunca, desde que escapé de mi encierro descubrí los secretos del cetro , ahora puedo abrir y cerrar el portal a la "dimensión de la oscuridad" a voluntad. ¿ De hecho, que crees que pasó con el resto de la orden? Y tenías razón sobre todo esta chusma. Solo me interesa enviarte a la nada. ¿Qué sentido tendría no tener súbditos?

Su rival se quedó paralizada.

_ Deja ese cetro, te estás alterando la mente.

_ Nunca. Soy la elegida.

El vórtice se agrandaba. Y la otra hechicera sentía como era atraída hacia él. Su única respuesta fue unir las manos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Y pronunciar algunas palabras.

_ ¿Estas intentando cerrarlo? No podrás. Solo retrasas lo inevitable.

Pero el agujero si había dejado de crecer, al menos por ese momento.

"_Tengo que admitirlo. Tiene razón. Rayos, estoy perdida. Si, tal vez siempre fue solo mi orgullo. El mismo que me maldijo. Que importa…la arena ya debe estar terminado de escurrirse. Que imagen tan adecuada para mi final. " _

Trent había logrado escapar, con Bridgette, que seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento. Le sorprendió ver que también los dos "amigos" que había hecho( la panadera y su ayudante) estaban también incoscientes junto a ÉL.

_ Pero…yo nunca los traje aquí…si, fue ella. Tal vez los "transportó" de alguna forma. Tal vez si tienes corazón, después de todo…. Y dirigió una melancólica mirada al castillo, en donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla.

_ ¿Pero que puedo hacer?...

En ese momento, por si no hubiera tenido suficientes experiencias extrañas, se sintió como transportado a otro sitio. Muy lejos….

Estaba sobre una montaña muy alta, y nevada. Pero adentro de lo que parecía ser la biblioteca más grande que pudiera existir. . ¿Una biblioteca sobre una montaña?

_ _¿Que rayos hago aquí?. Seas quien seas, llévame de nuevo adonde estaba. _

_ No estas aquí físicamente , y solo "queremos" darte respuestas. Contestó una voz femenina. Luego se dejo ver… una joven pelirroja vestida de verde.

_ Bueno. Esto si que se puso raro. ¿Quién más esta aquí? ¿Qué es…Esto?

_ La "biblioteca secreta", esta lejos de todo porque la cantidad de conocimiento que hay aquí no puede ser visto por cualquiera. Y no hay nadie salvo "nosotras"(*), somos sus guardianas.

_ ¿Y donde está la otra?

_ Aquí, je , je…

Era la misma, pero el semblante serio había dejado espacio a una personalidad, más "peculiar" . Trent estaba un poco impactado, pero suponía que "ellas" no le harían daño.

_ Muy bien_ volvió la seria _ te trajimos telepáticamente porque alguien donde estabas abrió un portal que podría desequilibrar la realidad misma Cree que lo controla, pero no es así….Exacto ( volvió a tomar el control la "otra " personalidad. ". El hoyo crece y…flash, aspira, je je, debes romper el cetro, pum, de allí saca su poder. Y no puede ser destruído con magia. Adios, gracias por venir, se te harà tarde, je je …..

De pronto Trent despertó de nuevo donde estaba.

_ Cielos, no se si eso fue real o no. Pero si recuerdo que el cetro es una fuente de magia. Y esas flechas, me dan una idea.

Mientras tanto, adentro.

_ Hasta la vista. No fuiste tan mala rival, debo admitirlo, pero tal vez consiga otros, je.

- No…puedo…acabar asiiiii

El músico se ocultó cerca, la fuerza del conjuro también amenazaba con arrastrarlo, pero se sujetó fuertemente de una columna, tensó el arco, y disparo una flecha en dirección a la punta del cetro , pero fue esquivada fácilmente por la bruja.

_ Vaya, ¿crees que me vas a vencer con un simple arco?. Mira como lo destruyo, sin siquiera moverme. Miró fijamente , que se desvaneció, dejando solo las flechas en el aire.

_ Ahora los dos serán arrastrados por el caos. No creo que les venga mal…Algo me dice que querían estar juntos, je je…

El músico solo alcanzó a tomar una flecha y su guitarra, pero no le servía de mucho.

_ Te dije…que no vinieras.

_ Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado…tu me impor … ( les resultaba difícil hablar por la presión) . Un momento , tengo una idea. Tomó la única flecha, y usando las cuerdas como "arco" la disparó.

Heather se encontraba distraída, y celebrando su supuesta victoria. La flecha le dio en el píe, dio un grito y dejo caer su centro. La joya roja, se rompió en pedazos en el suelo.

_ Nooooooo…. (Dio un fuete alarido la bruja) Mi poder.

El portal desapareció, por completo, y las dos víctimas cayeron en el suelo.

Heather se quedó afectada, mirando los restos de su arma, intentando en vano reconstruirla.

Todos recobraron el conocimiento. De no se sabe bien donde apareció el conde Geoffrey.

_ umm…Debo haberme quedado dormido. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Fiesta en mi palacio y no me invitaron? Rodaré cabezas.

Bridgette, que también había despertado, entró y abrazó a su esposo.

_ También me da gusto verte, pero…¿que pasa? ¿ y que hace nuestra consejera en el suelo, y diciendo incoherencias?

Si, Heather había empezado a reír maniáticamente mientras repetía "Soy la reina", "Soy la reina"

La rubia le explicó todo.

_ ¿Ajá? ¿ conque bruja traidora y mentirosa? …guardias, a la sala de torturas con ella.

_ No querido, no seamos crueles como ella, se me ocurre algo mejor. Ejem, lleven a la "reina" al "palacio" , ya saben , el lugar para personas "especiales"

.Y la sujetaron, mientras seguía diciendo…" arrodíllense ante mí, ja ja"

La Condesa se preguntaba donde estaba el "hèroe" , para agradecerle. Salió afuera. Había cargado el frágil cuerpo de la maga.

_ ¿ Que…pasó?_ le preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados y respirando lento

_ La derrotamos

_ Bien…hecho….tuvo su merecido( sonreía débilmente) . Pero yo gasté mucha energía… demasiada. Ya no puedo más. Es todo…

_ Noo….( las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Trent) No me importa tu cara. Yo te …amo. Si, ¿ porque no se rompió ese maldito hechizo?

_ Es tarde…

_ Dime tu nombre al menos.

_ Soy Gwendolyn, mis amigos me llaman Gwen, o lo hubieran hecho si los hubiera tenido alguna vez. Adios, Trent…. ¿ puedes tocar de nuevo ese nocturno de cuerdas?

_ Claro, …Gwen ( decía llorando) Mientras tocaba, veía como se iban cerrando los ojos de la anciana, que sin embrago se "durmió" con una sonrisa.

_ Nunca conoceré tu cara, pero seguro eres hermosa.

Trent. Sintió algunas palmadas en el hombro. Eran los dos que lo habían acompañado, y Bridgette. Todos estaban tristes.

_ Lo siento… no tiene pulso.

_ Esta bien, no quiero agradecimientos ni nada . No soy un héroe. Me voy de aquí. Despidanla con honores. Dime donde la dejaran , le llevaré flores.

_ Trent…Espera , dijo la rubia, impactada. Su mano, esta cambiando…

El se acercó. Si, la mano arrugada ahora era pálida, pero joven y suave.

No solo eso, su cabello estaba empezando a crecer y a cambiar de color.

….

**(*) Si, este misterioso personaje es Izzy, y sus múltiples personalidades. La seria pueden imaginarla como a "cerebrilla" XD**

…

**Buenoo, como estuvo…¿un poco largo?, ¿raro? Dejen reviews y me lo dicen : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa de nuevo. Si, se que otra vez hice esperar un poco.**

**Bueno, llegamos al final de otra historia. **

**Quiero agradecer a los que se molestaron en comentarla y seguirla : GWS, yanu, Eclipse, VDG , HW , Calmilla, Lunatico , Lily, Galy, fasara y Maleja. Y a todos los que la hayan leído. **

**Hace mucho que tenias esta idea y realmente me gusto hacerla como T x G . Espero que también la hayan disfrutado y que el final este a la altura. : ) **

**Ahora donde se quedó, je **

…**.**

_ ¿Qué? Entonces està viva_ se sorprendió Trent, mientras se apresuraba en ir a verla.

_ No es ….solo eso _ observó la rubia. Mírala bien.

Mientras tanto, estaba saliendo el sol, y sus rayos parecían acariciar el dormido rostro de la "bruja", que estaba empezando a cambiar ràpidamente, ante la sorpresa de todos, mientras un extraño polvo la cubría.

_ ¿Polvo de hadas? Wow_ se sorprendía Cody_ creí que solo eran leyendas.

Cuando se disipó, dejó ver a una persona completamente diferente. Aún inconsciente, una joven de piel muy blanca, y cabello negro ( aunque con un extraño detalle, con algunos tonos de azul, y los labios del mismo color)

Por algunos momentos todos se quedaron mudos.

_ Cielos...nunca fue una bruja. De hecho, es bonita_ apenas podía decir el joven ayudante, de nuevo.

_ Sí está viva, Trent _ decía Bridgettte mientras tocaba su frente_ y ni siquiera tiene fiebre.

Pero el aludido no sabía que decir. Los demás se apartaron y le dejaron espacio. Simplemente estaba paralizado contemplándola, y sonriendo.

_ Despierta, Gwen…._ Le decía con calma.

Pero al parecer, seguía profundamente dormida.

_ Oye, se me ocurre algo para que la despiertes_ sugirió la panadera con una pícara sonrisa.

_ Siii_ decía la rubia_ como en los cuentos.

Sabía exactamente de que hablaban, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

_ Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no quiero hacerlo.

Temblaba un poco, pero se decidió. Se arrodillo, y la besó en los labios.

Luego, bastante emocionado, espero a ver que ocurría. Efectivamente, no había pasado mucho tiempo, y parecía estar abriendo los ojos.

Cunado Gwen despertó, parecía estar aún más asombrada que todos los que habían visto su cambio, se quedo muda por unos momentos, palpándose el rostro , como si quisiera comprobar que era real.

_ ¿Estoy viva? El sol…lo estoy viendo. Y mi voz, mi piel….

Luego sacó su espejo…

_ Soy yo, de nuevo. Adiós maldición

Mientras decía esto notó a quien estaba junto a ella.

_ ¿Trent? Ya recuerdo….tu me….(No terminó la frase, estaba algo nerviosa) . Si, ya se, me veo rara, pero este es mi verdadero rostro.

El no estaba menos titubeante.

_ ¿Rara?. Eres….muy hermosa, en serio, no lo imaginaba. Ja, vamos no estes tan seria, te reías más antes.

Solo le contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

_ ¿ves? No es tan difícil… ¿ Porque el azul?

_ Es…bueno, un distintivo de hechicera. Un momento, ¿lloras, Trent?

_ Es que, estoy emocionado, creía que te habíamos perdido. Pero el hechizo se rompió, ¿Cómo? , ¿creía que ya era tarde?

_ Recuerda, nunca es tarde cuando te importa_ volvío a decir Bridgette.

_ Cierto, y la magia que hay en cada uno de nosotros es más fuerte que un simple hechizo _ interrumpió nada menos que el heraldo Harold , salido de quien sabe donde, pero que no quería perderse el momento.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo.

_ ¿Qué? Acaso no tengo derecho a una intervención, el día de mañana se contará este relato y quedaré para la posteridad

Luego de esta ocurrencia todos se echaron a reir, incluida Gwen.

_Ja, pero lo que dijo es cierto, Trent, creía que estaba condenada, que nunca sentiría un sentimiento agradable….hasta ahora.

_ Eres una gran hechicera, ¿sabes?, al menos a mí, me has encantado, ja, ja.

_ Bueno, bueno _ interrumpió la condesa. La amenaza fue derrotada, el reino està en paz de nuevo. Iré con Geoff y vamos a celebrarlo. Todo el pueblo puede venir. Ah, y Harold….tengo un trabajo para ti, quiero que seas el carcelero de Lady Heather.

_A la orden, mi señora, quiero ser compasivo, la entretendré con mis interesantes historias.

_Je, no entiendo como ese castigo no se me ocurrió antes. _

Esa misma tarde, el castillo volvió a vestirse de fiesta como hace tiempo no ocurría, y por supuesto, hubo honores especiales para algunos.

_ Trent, acércate_ le ordenaron los condes_ cumpliste tu parte del trato al salvarnos de una bruja, aunque nos equivocamos sobre su identidad, ahora nos toca.

_ Arrodíllate _ le ordenó el conde empuñando una espada _ Trent de Tolouse , y levántate como Sir Trent. Ya no eres un trovador, eres un caballero. Recibiràs un caballo y espada. Además, elige los tesoros que quieras.

_ Alteza, acepto el título y el caballo, pero guàrdese la espada , estas me resultaron muy confiables ( señala sus flechas) y no puedo dejar de ser un viajero ni permanecer en esta corte. En cuanto a los tesoros, guárdenlos también, al ver a Lady Heather me di cuenta de lo que nos puede hacer la ambición. Y he encontrado algo más valioso. Ah, y necesitarán una nueva consejera . La panadera nos ayudó bastante.

_ Cierto, Geoff: dijo la rubia_ ella y Cody vendrán aquí al palacio a asistirnos, lo merecen.

_ Por mí esta bien, y por favor, retomemos la fiesta.

Trent se retiró tranquilamente y fue a ensillar su nuevo caballo, que eran blanco con algunas manchas negras, y al que llamó "tormenta"

Vió que la condesa se acercaba a despedirse.

_ Ya sabrás como es Geoff, ja, se quedó festejando. Vine a agradecerte y a desearte suerte. ¿ Vas con Gwen?

_ Claro. ¿Dónde està ella?

_ Me dijo que estaría en casa, en el bosque.

El trovador cabalgó hasta el castillo. Hasta el lugar era diferente, el hechizo lo había afectado todo.

Las puertas se abrieron, y se dejo ver de nuevo ella, ya no con los harapos de bruja, sino una fina túnica azul , con una media luna bordada , y una pequeña capa.

_ Trent…este sigue siendo mi hogar, no me acostumbraría a dejarlo. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

_ Por supuesto que desearía tu compañía, pero mi di cuenta, de que este lugar este tranquilo, pero en muchos otros aun hay problemas. Ven, acompáñame en mis viajes, así usaras tus poderes para ayudar.

_ Quiero estar tranquila un tiempo

_ Entiendo, entonces no voy a tardar en volver. Es que creo que debo hacer esto, Gwen…

Le dio un beso de despedida y volvió a cabalgar, aunque luego de un tiempo pensó…

"_En que rayos estoy pensando. ¿aventuras? ¿Qué? Debo volver…_

Pero apenas se dio vuelta cuando vió que ella seguía sus pasos.

_ Espera…. Sabía que volverías, pero yo cambié de opinión, también, es decir, he vivido tanto tiempo encerrada en ese sitio, no me hará daño viajar un poco.

Trent se emociono bastante.

_ Sube a mi caballo.

Hizo lo propio y se sujetó fuertemente a su espalda.

Partieron , con vista al horizonte , donde seguramente los aguardaban otras aventuras. Ambos, habían recibido un importante regalo. Gwen, finalmente había sentido la calidez de otra persona, y aprendido a querer, y Trent, que las primeras apariencias suelen estar muy lejos de decirnos todo.

…..

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La moraleja està clara , creo : )**

**GWS, como vez hubo elementos de la bella y la bestia pero al final también de la bella durmiente. XD**

**Si quieren, dejenme su parecer sobre la historia y el cap.**

**Hasta la próxima, que espero no sea dentro de mucho tiempo : )**


End file.
